Tiempos de Vida
by Kirimi-1999
Summary: Cuando el joven Alexander llego por primera vez a Hogwarts, solo estaba interesado en continuar con su vida ignorando las patéticas suplicas por atención de parte de sus compañeros. Pero...  Summary Adentro
1. La Llegada de la Carta de Hogwarts

Hola!. Soy yo de nuevo. Apuesto a que muchos de mis fans pensaron que estaba muerta (Pfff... si claro, en mis sueños), pero hoy les traigo una nueva historia.

Está ambientada en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero sin hacer mucho uso de los personajes de Rowling.

Bueno. Esta historia es en _Honor_ a mi querida amiga (Omitan el hecho que le debo esta historia desde como hace dos años). Intentare actualizar cada una o dos semanas… intentare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Disclaimer: Esta historia no posee fines de lucro, y está ambientada en el mundo de Harry Potter con algunos de sus personajes. Esto no es mío (La idea sí, pero creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir)

Summary: Cuando el joven Alexander llego por primera vez a Hogwarts, solo estaba interesado en continuar con su vida ignorando las patéticas suplicas por atención de parte de sus compañeros. Pero el nunca imagino que su vida daría un drástico cambio con la ayuda de las discriminaciones de los sangre pura, un alocado director, y un extraño estudiante de intercambio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cap. 1: "La Llegada De La Carta De Hogwarts"**

_Erase una vez…que asco, yo solo voy a contar mi historia… ¿Sera esto un diario…? , lo que sea, primero que nada me voy a describir._

_Mi Nombre es Alexander McAllister, tengo 16 años y actualmente estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, así que, como lo habrás supuesto, soy un mago. De contextura yo siempre he sido un poco más pequeño de lo normal. Mi pelo es de color negro y bastante largo, aunque solo me empecé a preocupar por mi imagen a los… 13? Lo que sea. Uso contactos de variados colores, aunque antes usaba solo de color café._

_Podrá sonar extraño, podrás mirarme con odio, pero aun así no lo negare: me gustan, y siempre me han gustado los hombres, o vulgarmente dicho, soy gay._

_Mi piel es pálida y muy suave, o por lo menos eso me han dicho._

_Bueno, les contare mi pequeña historia de amor, romance (¿no es lo mismo?), tragedia, angustia y alegrías. Diviértanse_…

Entrecerré los ojos, mi estomago rugía de hambre y mis brazos temblaban violentamente por la magnitud del frio que sentía mi cuerpo. Moví con lentitud mis dedos, recuperando el tacto poco a poco. Me levante de mi cama ahogando un quejido y me encamine lentamente a la cocina, Ayer había sido un día horrible.

***Flashback***

_Una Carta entro por debajo de la puerta, la mire con curiosidad, iba en un sobre blanco con pequeñas letras verdes. Me acerque para examinarla:_

"_Sr. Alexander McAllister_

_Habitación a la Izquierda de la Cocina._

_Mansión Forester"_

_¡Era para mí!, Me quede mirándola fijamente y la tome con cuidado, casi con alegría. Mi condición como sirviente en esta Mansión no me permitía salir fuera y conocer otras personas, no sabía quién querría escribirme ni por qué motivo._

_Abrí la carta con desespero, rasgando el fino papel que la cubría, y tome la tan anhelada carta. La desdoble castigándome mentalmente por actuar de esa manera tan burda y tosca. Una mano tomo la carta antes de que yo reaccionara, y mucho antes de pestañear, siquiera antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo empuje con violencia a la persona que me había quitado la carta, sin ver quién era. Una simple mirada de esa persona me aviso de mi inminente muerte… era el hijo del dueño._

_***Fin Flashback**_*****

Luego de eso había venido el castigo más grande que mi mente pudiera recordar; ¡no iba a poder comer durante los siguientes 5 días! Además me habían quitado la famosa carta y la quemaron irremediablemente frente a mis desesperados ojos.

Entre a la cocina, tome el desayuno del joven mimado y me encamine a la habitación del lado oeste.

Luego de un pequeño recorrido, toque la puerta del dormitorio y una voz me respondió desde adentro.

-Adelante!-

Con cuidado para no derramar ni una gota, abrí la puerta de la habitación. El "señorito" estaba tirado en la cama esperando el desayuno, el cual rápidamente deposite en su velador, y me retire.

Salí con firmeza cerrando la puerta detrás mío, aunque de solo verla me dieron ganas de darle un portazo, lo cual no hice. Si de algo estaba orgulloso es de mi completo control de mi mismo, aparte de mi gran determinación, claro está.

Recogí el correo de la familia con inusitado aburrimiento y el asombro lleno mis rasgos al reconocer la misma carta del día de ayer. Mire hacia todos lados y al no ver a nadie, guarde la carta silenciosamente entre mis ropajes.

Ya en mi habitación, abrí la carta y pude al fin leer su contenido.

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia_**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido Señor McAllister:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La lista de sus útiles escolares va en la segunda hoja, los cuales podrá comprar en el Callejón Diagon. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Muy Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta._

No me di cuenta en qué momento había abierto la boca, ¡yo, un mago!, yo ya sabía que era especial, pero… ¿tanto? Aquí frente a mis ojos estaba la prueba… la única prueba. Me dieron ganas de besar el alabado papel pero me contuve.

Entonces las cosas extrañas que pasaban a mi alrededor eran magia, y podía comprar cosas mágicas en ese tan callejón Diagon… ahora lo único que tendría que hacer es decirle a mis tutores…

Tomé la carta que traía tan raras noticias y me dirigí bastante apesumbrado al tercer piso de la parte oeste. Hoy se avecinaba un día complicado

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Y?. ¿Qué les pareció?

Lo que sea, acepto reviews! ^^


	2. Gringotts

No voy a repetir el Disclaimer.

Espero que hayan perdonado las faltas de ortografía del capitulo anterior. Despues le quitare las faltas. (las de este cap también…)

Eso…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Cap. 2: Gringotts**_

Entré en la extraña taberna que según la carta conectaba al mundo mágico con el mundo muggle… quizás debería averiguar qué significaba eso… muggle, sonaba como "mugre", aunque supongo que la mayoría de las respuestas las obtendré pronto. Un extraño señor está limpiando un gran mesón que supongo será la cantina, me acerco con timidez y dejo escapar con voz entrecortada algunas palabras.

-Hm…¿Señor?, vera… usted… que… hum…- maldita mi timidez momentánea, lo que sea, estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¡eso es imperdonable! Exhale todo el aire que contenían mis pequeños pulmones y trague aire convertido en valentía. -¿Señor?, Usted verá, es mi primera vez aquí y no sé como entrar al callejón ¿me podría decir cómo?- le solté de una.

-Ha, ¿Primer Año? – me preguntó. – Ven pequeño, sígueme, yo abriré la entrada. Pero si deseas una muy buena recomendación de mi parte, primero que nada ve a Gringotts, no te entretengas, después de todo tienes que retirar el dinero para comprar tus útiles – Me di cuenta de que él esperaba una respuesta y con un tono apesumbrado le conteste.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero señor.

El me miró como evaluándome y me dijo con una sonrisa picara –pero si Hogwarts da un préstamo para los útiles a las personas sin fondos, y no me llames señor, es muy formal, mejor llámame Tom- Dijo Tom, al tiempo que sonreía al ver mi sonrisa iluminada.

-Gracias por la información señ…Tom, una consulta… ¿Cómo podre reconocer Gringotts?

-Oh!, No te preocupes, lo reconocerás a la primera,, es el único edificio tan blanco como la nieve, no hay por donde perderse.

Le di un pequeño agradecimiento y el hombre golpeó el muro con un palo, abriendo la puerta al callejón.

-¡Bienvenido Al Callejón Diagon!- Dijo Tom, y luego me empujó a través de la recién formada puerta.

Sentí el pasadizo cerrándose a mis espaldas y moví mis ojos de un lado a otro, deseando tener diez pares más de ellos. ¡El callejón era impresionante! Las calles estaban llenas de gente, había un chico de pelo verde con ojos azules comprando un caldero, muy feliz. Había tiendas diversas repletas de gente y ahí, apoyado en una tienda y mirándome burlonamente estaba un chico de ojos negros y pelo café oscuro. Lo miré feo de vuelta y me avergoncé de mi boca abierta, la cual cerré inmediatamente.

Joder, que odio a ese niñato, ¡a mí nadie me avergüenza!, aparte no me debería de avergonzar, es un maldito desconocido… aunque no lo puedo negar, sus ojos son atractivos…

Ya!, es lindo pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que se burló, por lo que volví a mirar, el chico se había ido. Oh que idiota soy, me debo haber visto como un total idiota con la mirada perdida y babeando… ¿baba?, oh dios. Me limpié disimuladamente y seguí mi camino.

Un gran edificio blanco como la nieve surgió al frente mío, ese es Gringotts. Entré en él y oí por sobre el bullicio un bello cantico:

"_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro." _

Miré a mí alrededor, el mostrador estaba a mi derecha, pulido de una forma indescriptiblemente hermosa en madera de ciprés. A mi izquierda había unos cuantos duendes guiando magos por diversas puertas. A lo lejos se oían martillos cavando en piedra y en el aire se sentía la antigua magia recorriendo y bañándolo todo.

Me acerqué a un duende, era un ser bastante… estrambótico. Estaba lleno de arrugas y por las comisuras de su boca se veían unos muy bien afilados dientes. Vestía formalmente, de negro. Supuse que mediría un metro y diez.

Lo miré a los ojos, y la sorpresa se rebeló en ellos… creo que no mucha gente debe hacerlo.

-¡Hola!, Vengo a por el monto de dinero que me facilitara Hogwarts para comprar mis útiles de estudio. – le dije sin mostrar mi nerviosismo.

El extraño ser, me miró y sonrió. – Claro Sr., aunque es mi deber avisarle de antemano que se tendrá que someter a un pequeño e indoloro pinchazo para una muestra de sangre.

Lo mire desconcertado, ¿por qué se reía?, pero decidí ignorarlo y continuar como si nada. – Ok.

Con una seña, el Goblin me indicó que lo siguiera por el pasillo de la izquierda, donde entramos a una habitación de piedra con una mesa al centro. El duende sacó algo de un cajón de la mesa y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa radiante y una aguja en la mano.

Sentí un pinchazo extremadamente doloroso en mi brazo y podría jurar que voy a tener un moretón más tarde, pero no tuve nada que decir, pues el maldito duende me miró e hizo un gesto de silencio con su mano libre.

Miré absorto el cómo él colocaba mi sangre en un recipiente de Madera aparecido de la nada y como la magia llenaba el ambiente al tiempo que él recitaba unas extrañas oraciones, de las que solo entendí: _Crúor (sangre), Hêrês (heredero), Doseô (enseña), Absconditus (oculto)._

El ser se inclino sobre el recipiente y el simple silencio inundó la habitación. Pasaron dos minutos, y luego el duende levanto la cabeza, frunció el seño y me miró con un renovado respeto, no hay que decir que eso me desconcertó totalmente.

-Esta es una gran sorpresa Sr, Alexander. Tal parece que Ud. es el Heredero perdido de los "Sica "(Nota de La Autora: Sica en Latín = Puñal y todas sus implicaciones, las cuales las buscan o esperan a que me despierte y las ponga el prox cap.), del cual nadie sabía hace eones. – y casi en un susurro él incluyó – Estaba seguro que me recordaba a alguien.

Reaccione rápido y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente - ¿Entonces ya no necesito el dinero que me prestaría Hogwarts?

El Goblin se echó a reír. Literalmente se echó a reír en MI cara, duende de mierda, detesto que se rían de mí. – ¿Usted?, ¿Dinero Prestado?, Por favor, usted podría comprar Hogwarts tres veces y su cuenta no disminuiría mucho más de un veinticincoavo. Y eso si hablamos solo de su cuenta más pequeña.

Lo mire asombrado, ¡ahora podría comprar todo lo que me interesó del callejón!, tragué saliva, no me había dado cuenta cuando se me secó la boca. – Entonces… ¿Podrías llevarme a mi bóveda?- le dije en un tono dubitativo, para después agregar -¿Por favor?

El duende parecía dichoso. –Claro Sr. sígame por este corredor.- y dicho eso, salió.

Lo seguí por varias puertas hasta llegar a un pasillo con rieles en el suelo. El duende silbó y llegó un carrito, como los del parque de diversiones, un poco más oscuro. Me senté atrás de él y el carrito empezó a avanzar sin que él hiciera nada, como si supiera el camino.

Mientras el pasillo pasaba cada vez más veloz no pude evitar pensar en soy una persona que se marea rápido…

Luego de los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, paramos frente a una antigua puerta de piedra con inscripciones en latín e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

-Solo un verdadero Sica puede entrar a una bóveda; es una familia de las más paranoicas.- Dijo y me miró.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y toqué sus relieves y detalles, admirando el bello trabajo que estaba hecha. La puerta se abrió, reconociéndome como su amo y señor y yo no pude evitar el asombro en mi cara al ver el contenido de la cámara. Era una habitación grande y bien iluminada, con brillo por todas partes y llena hasta el techo de monedas. Nunca había visto una cantidad tan grande de dinero, ¡y a mi disposición! , sentí mi boca babear al tiempo que imagine todo lo que podría comprar.

Cuando me repuse de mi asombro, el duende me pasó una bolsa de cuero para sacar el dinero.

Saqué aproximadamente 300 monedas y las guardé en mi mochila. Este día sería muy divertido.


	3. Tren a Hogwarts

Hola de nuevo. La semana pasada decidí que voy a empezar a actualizar por semana (o máximo cada dos semanas). Lo que sea.

Para los que no se hayan dado la lata de buscar el significado de Sica, esta aquí (Dado a uds, por la grandiosa Wikipedia): "_Espada curva originaria de la región de Tracia. Su único borde cortante, el interno, está muy afilado. Presenta el inconveniente de que el centro de gravedad de la hoja está más cerca de la punta que de la empuñadura, por lo que ésta debe ser bastante pesada para equilibrarla._

_Fue popularizada por los gladiadores tracios, que la utilizaban sobre todo para mantenerla tras el escudo y atacar rápidamente infligiendo profundas heridas.__"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Cap. 3: Tren a Hogwarts**_

Aun anonadado por todo lo hecho en el día, volví a casa y me tiré en la cama. Desde que había llegado mi carta de Hogwarts ellos ya no me hacían trabajar, y hasta parecían humanos. Suspire.

Demonios, eso había sido extenuante, ese callejón es más largo e intrigante que cualquier cosa, aunque no puedo decir nada, creo que me deben quedar unas 50 monedas.

Abrí mi nuevo baúl (De alerce, ocho compartimientos con clave de seguridad, un compartimiento normal, encantamiento de expansión indetectable, anti robo, resistente a las temperaturas y con encantamiento de peso pluma incorporado) y saqué el primer libro: Magia para principiantes.

Luego de ya varios días yo ya lo sabía todo, muggles (gente no mágica), mestizos, sangres puras, magia básica, teorías de magia, pociones para principiantes y yo aun quería aprender más.

Entre mis intrincadas búsquedas me encontré con que yo tenía una afinidad hacia las transformaciones, pero no lo pueden negar, el poder convertir algo en otra cosa es divertidísimo, cuando fuera a Hogwarts sería mi clase favorita, Oh, hablando de Hogwarts…!Mañana es 1 de septiembre¡.

Me bajé de la cama y me dispuse a arreglar todo para mañana, después de todo, todas las cosas deberían estar listas para que cuando despertase lo que único que tendría que hacer era avisarle al señor de la mansión que me iba por el resto del año.

No podía negarlo, la partida a Hogwarts era inminente y mi mente ya no podía más de ansiedad. Pero todo es muy explicable, después de todo, no todos los días uno va a una de las mejores escuelas de magia.

Tiré todo dentro de mi baúl (La colección de libros de Arsenius Jigger, todos los libros de transformaciones que pudiesen encontrar en el mercado, los famosísimos libros de Newt Scamander, tres calderos de peltre, cinco túnicas normales de uso diario, tres túnicas de lujo, un par de botas de salamandra, tres pares de zapatillas, un montón de ropa interior, un par de guantes de piel de dragón y el sombrero reglamentario entre otros) de forma ordenada; los libros en el compartimiento de biblioteca, los ingredientes de pociones en el compartimiento de despensa, las vestimentas en el compartimiento de armario, los instrumentos en un compartimiento vacio, y el resto desordenado por todas partes.

Cerré el Baúl, dejando solo "Teoría de la magia por Adalbert Waffling" fuera. Según lo que había leído en "Hogwarts: Una Historia" el viaje en Tren eran aproximadamente tres horas y que esos momentos usualmente eran usados para "hacer amigos y conocer gente nueva". Tonterías. Yo me sentaría y no dejaría a ningún mocoso de once años disturbar mi adorada paz.

Me senté en la cama y miré al espejo colocado estratégicamente delante de mí. Mi apariencia era normalmente desgarbada y sucia, pero hoy, después de las compras realizadas, era una apariencia que debiera tener cualquier niño rico.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Mañana sería un gran día

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un chorro de agua fría me despertó y me senté con una mirada confundida en el rostro. Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miré con odio a la persona frente a mí. Era Franco, el hijo del sueño, quien tenía en su horripilante cara una sonrisa digna de un idiota.

Sinceramente yo estaba feliz de que nunca más volvería a ver a ese idiota. Los duendes me habían explicado que como heredero de los Sica yo tenía aproximadamente cuatro casas y siete mansiones repartidas por todo el mundo, así que luego de mi primer año en Hogwarts terminara yo me podría ir a vivir a alguna de mis nuevas propiedades. (AN: No importa que él tenga once años; en las casas hay mayordomos que lo pueden cuidar).

-¿Qué Quieres? – le pregunté aún medio dormido

-Molestarte, ya que después de todo, es el último día que te veré y yo te tengo que dejar un recuerdo de mí.

Lo miré con amargura y me di vuelta para mirar la hora en mi reloj despertador. Luego salté automáticamente de la cama, ¡Eran las 9:30! Preparé rápidamente mis cosas y bajé mi baúl a la sala. Ayer en la tarde me había despedido de todos y ahora lo único que me quedaba por hacer era irme.

Diez minutos más tarde salí por la puerta de entrada y saqué mi varita. Casi al instante un autobús se paró delante de mí y abrió sus puertas, mostrando al conductor y su ayudante. Con una seña de mi mano, el ayudante subió mi baúl y yo subí tras él.

Era el autobús "Noctámbulo" del cual había leído ya muchas veces en el libro "Principiantes en el mundo de la magia"

Me senté en el primer asiento vacío que encontré y luego de que el ayudante, que por cierto se llamaba Stan, me preguntara donde iba y si deseaba algo, saqué el libro de teoría de la magia y me dispuse a leer.

Llegamos a King Cross en aproximadamente siete minutos en los cuales leí un capítulo del libro. Stan bajó mi baúl y lo puso en un carro junto a mi Halcón Peregrino, nombrado Cruor, al tiempo que se despedía con una sonrisa a la cual no respondí.

Entré a la plataforma 9 ¾ y elegí un vagón cerca del inicio del tren.

Luego de unos treinta minutos de sana lectura empecé a notar que los ruidos alrededor del tren se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, indicando así la llegada de las familias que dejaban todo para último minuto y empezaban _recién _ a llegar a la estación.

Cerré el libro de una vez y me dediqué a ver las personas estrambóticas que iban llegando a la estación. En la esquina, muy apurados iban dos pelirrojos con sus respectivos baúles tras de sí, Un poco más a la izquierda iba una chica de pelo negro con sus padres y detrás de ella el chico de pelo verde que había visto en Diagon Alley.

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue un chico de pelo negro y ojos celestes. Debían de ser los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto en toda mi corta vida. Por como vestían sus padres, el debía de ser un nacido de muggles. No que eso me importara ni nada, pero siempre era bueno saber.

Después de un rato más observándolo sin que él se diera cuenta, desvié la vista. La estación ya estaba semivacía y todos los padres despedían a sus hijos con la mano.

Tomé mi libro nuevamente y empecé a leer donde lo había dejado. El tren empezó a moverse suavemente, aumentando su velocidad poco a poco, pero yo no aparté la vista del libro entre mis manos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eso es todo. Dejen Reviews! ^.^


	4. Selección

Lo siento por la demora (aunque aun estoy dentro del límite de las dos semanas). Quiero explicarme. Empecé dejando esto para el final y trabajando en otras cosas y termine haciendo esto a las 3 de la mañana un sábado. Disculpen por cualquier cosa que haya salido mal este capítulo (dense la molestia y díganme mis errores!)

UNA COSA IMPORTANTE: les quisiera pedir que me indicaran cualquier falta de ortografía en este Fic de ahora en adelante.

Eso, nada más. Lean

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Selección:**_

Sentí al tren aminorar su marcha cuando empezamos a llegar al pueblo cercano a Hogwarts. Abrí con cuidado mi baúl y guardé en él, el libro que me había acompañado durante el trayecto a lo que sería mi nueva escuela.

Bajé del tren, cuidando de evitar las acumulaciones de gente y asombrosamente, lográndolo y llegando a un espacio vacío cercano al lago del lugar. Observé que los alumnos mayores entraban en extraños carruajes y por una milésima de segundo no pude evitar tenerles envidia; Ellos iban en cómodos carruajes mientras que nosotros teníamos que viajar en esas pequeñas embarcaciones de aspecto dudoso.

Me acerque al semi-gigante barbudo y, cuidadoso de evitar sus manos que se balanceaban peligrosamente cerca, le seguí hacia los botes. Me senté en uno, cuidando de no manchar mi ropa con el lodo que estaba allí, y esperé a ver qué estúpidos mocosos se atreverían a ignorar mi mirada de muerte y sentarse al lado mío.

Al parecer una niña de pelo café fue la primera en intentarlo. Le dio una mirada a sus amigas y trató de caminar con lo que ella supuso era elegancia, a la vez que ponía en su rostro una sonrisa que me dio nauseas. Intensifiqué la mirada de muerte y ella dio un pequeño paso atrás por pura reacción.

Tomando fuerzas, ella alargó su mano y trató de apoyarse en el barco, fallando y resbalando en el barro.

Todos se rieron y he de admitir que yo también me reí a gusto. Sus amigas me miraron con odio y la recogieron intentando no mancharse ellas mismas de barro.

Las personas empezaron a elegir subir a otros barcos después de ver la derrota de la niña y poco a poco la multitud se fue dispersando. Entre los que quedaban salió un niño de pelo azul y ojos color gris y se acercó totalmente seguro de sus acciones. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante un rato y luego le ofrecí una sonrisa.

No era muy común que yo ofreciera sonrisas, pero el chico en verdad se lo merecía. No muchos podían resistir que se les mirara fijamente sin desviar la mirada. Lo deje sentarse en el asiento al lado mío y el simplemente miró al agua desde su puesto.

Una chica de la casi inexistente multitud, rubia y de ojos cafés, se acercó y sin decir nada se sentó al frente del chico. Me reí para mi interior de sus patéticos intentos mientras la observaba, después de todo, la chica era lo bastante valiente como para sentarse en un lugar sin preguntar.

Antes de que yo pudiera seguir deleitándome con las diversas reacciones que daban los críos de los otros barcos, la madera flotante en la que yo y los otros andábamos empezó a moverse a paso lento y aburrido.

Surcamos las oscuras aguas en un silencio digno de un sepulcro, solo roto de vez en cuando por chillidos de las niñas de otras maderas cuando salpicaba agua del lago.

Entonces rodeamos una gran piedra y entró ante nuestra visión el castillo. Era de piedra lisa y gris, casi como un color desgastado. Pero eso no le quitaba su gran atractivo al castillo. Las paredes del mismo parecían casi atraer de forma mágica a los pequeños, y las tenues luces que adornaban el lago hacían ver el viejo castillo aun más deslumbrante.

La embarcación encalló en una tierra lodosa y casi todos dimos un salto de sorpresa, para luego salir con rapidez de la madera flotante y hundir los pies en la sucia y pegajosa tierra mojada.

El Semi-Gigante tocó la puerta que ante nuestra pequeña estatura se veía colosal y esta se abrió dejando ver a una señora anciana, con el pelo café canoso atado y con un gorro de mago puesto.

Ella miró al barbudo y, con una expresión digna de un gato mojado, dejó entrar a los estudiantes a la escuela.

Con bastante velocidad, ella nos dirigió por entre pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta café claro con adornos dorados en ella (AN: Siempre he imaginado la puerta del gran salón así).

La Profesora Mcgonagall, como se había presentado antes, dio un pequeño discurso sobre lo que pasaría dentro de esa sala y nos dijo que nos alistaramos

Me quede allí parado sin hacer nada. Estaba seguro que mi apariencia se veía exactamente como yo quería y no veía ninguna razón para intentar mejorar algo inmejorable. Miré a los dos mocosos que se habían atrevido a sentarse conmigo y que desde entonces me seguían como perritos perdidos y les señalé a cada uno sus errores de vestimenta. No muy agradablemente, debo añadir.

La profesora llegó antes de que yo pudiera empezar a cuestionarlos acerca de su despreciable comportamiento y señaló a todos que la siguiéramos en silencio.

Entramos a una sala que no se podía describir con una palabra que no fuese grande. Los otros niños hablaban entusiasmados y señalaban o el cielo encantado que ahora mismo reflejaba una tormenta o al sombrero raido encima de una banquillo.

Suspiré por lo bajo y miré a los alumnos de grados mayores. Todos vestían túnicas de uso diario y el sombrero reglamentario del colegio, y nos miraban como si fuéramos experimentos.

El sombrero cantó algo que no me detuve a escuchar mientras seguí examinando a los mayores. Entonces todos aplaudieron y la señora de antes empezó a llamar nombres.

Los dos perritos que me seguían respondieron a los nombres de Alice Greenhor y Mark Fulster y fueron colocados respectivamente en las casas amarilla y azul. (AN: Hufflepuff y Slytherin)

-Alexander Mcallister

Yo no respondí o hice ningún movimiento para mostrar que ese era mi nombre. La señora lo repitió varias veces, y al final, conteniendo un suspiro de resignación me acerqué y le dije con voz fuerte y clara:

-Yo ya no voy por ese apellido señora- Y sonreí ante las caras de interés súbito que se presentó en los estudiantes. –Ahora voy por el apellido Sica.

Ella simplemente me miró por un buen rato, se aclaró la garganta y dijo mi nuevo apellido.

Me senté en el banquillo y puse la vieja prenda en mi cabeza. Casi inmediatamente sentí como mi mente era observada por algo, o alguien y oí un susurro pasar por mi cabeza.

Por fuera, yo me veía seguro y confiado en mí mismo, pero por dentro mi mente se estaba casi desbordando con estúpidas ideas de porque el sombrero se demoraba tanto.

Entonces a lo lejos se escucho una risotada a la vez que el sombrero abría su boca y decía a gritos "Slytherin"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eso fue todo por lo menos durante una semana más. Espero que les haya gustado, y lo siento por cualquier error no ortográfico que hayan encontrado. Insisto en que no duden en informar de mis errores y prometo no hacer el capitulo a última hora para la otra.

Ahora sin más me voy a dormitar por unas buenas 15 horas… Buenas Noches y cuídense

Por favor: Me podrían decir si me desvié de el carácter de Alexander este capítulo? . No sé, siento como si me quedo medio mal.

d


	5. Cinco Años Despues

Como lo prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Avísenme si ven faltas de ortografía… Y eso…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cinco Años Despues.

Caminé por entre los pasillos de Hogwarts con el libro de transfiguración en las manos, evitando a los de primero y a los de Griffindor como la peste.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde mi primera vez en el castillo y a estas alturas lo conocía por completo. Cada pequeño resquicio y hasta las rutas de vigilancia de los profesores. Demonios, incluso me sabía de memoria los pasillos escondidos en casa piso de este maldito castillo.

Entré en la biblioteca y saludé a la Señora Pince con una onda de mano a la vez que me senté en la mesa que al pasar lo años había llegado a denominar como mía. Deposité mi ligera mochila en la mesa y la abrí, sacando de ella el libro de pociones y guardando el de transfiguración.

Me dediqué a estudiar los hongos venenosos de América del Norte y sus curas, mientras que hacia una síntesis en un pergamino a mi lado.

Treinta minutos después hice una pausa y observé mi entorno. La bibliotecaria estaba atendiendo a una Ravenclaw en una mesa vecina, y justo al lado de ella, unos mocosos de segundo de Slytherin me miraban con burla.

"¿Cuan bajo había caído mi posición en la casa de las serpientes?" Fue lo que no pude evitar preguntarme al ver a los de _segundo año_ Mirándome así.

A lo largo de mis seis largos años en Hogwarts (AN: Al que no le quedó claro: Alex tiene 16 ahora mismo. Lo siento pero deben entender que yo no iba a escribir los seis malditos años) me había logrado hacer una reputación de niño estudioso, antisocial y cuatro-ojos, pero todo eso era entendible ya que, después de haber pasado once años sirviendo en la mansión McAllister y ser negado de toda información posible, era normal que ahora que tenia libros a total y entera disposición, los leyera como condenado. Mi aspecto también era explicable: tenía un astigmatismo agudo y no podía ver bien. Lo único que había encontrado en la única óptica muggle que había podido visitar habían sido unas gafas horribles de marco grueso y cristal aun más grueso. Además nunca me había interesado usar mis túnicas lujosas en el colegio. Lo que yo no podía explicar válidamente era mi forma de ser tan antisocial. Pero eso en cierta forma no era mi culpa. Los mocosos de mi año eran unos malditos mimados, crecidos en cuna de oro que creían que el mundo era suyo. Ni muerto me acercaba a esos idiotas, capaz que se me pegaba su estupidez. De ahí venia mi yo anti-social.

Pero bueno, después de tantos años en la casa más odiada de Hogwarts habían fortalecido mi carácter, y ahora cualquier persona que me viera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de elegir molestarme.

Cerré de una el libro de "Hongos Mágicos y sus curas" (AN: Soy la única a la que esto le recuerda alguna droga?) y me marché de la biblioteca en dirección a la sala común.

Anduve por los pasillos encantados de Hogwarts mientras me reía para mis interiores de las locas ideas de los fundadores. Todas las mazmorras estaban encantadas de forma que de vez en cuando las paredes se movieran y confundieran a los alumnos.

Era bien conocido que Griffindor tenía un problema parecido, pero con las escaleras. Hufflepuff con las puertas y ventanas, y Ravenclaw con los retratos.

Llegué hasta el retrato de Pierre Bonaccord junto a los magos de Liechtenstein y le susurre "Los Duendes Oscuros". Se dejó ver atrás del cuadro un pasadizo por el cual entré sin demora para después de caminar unos segundos llegar a la sala común de las serpientes. La Luz tenía un efecto medio verdoso y habían sillones bien acolchados cerca de un fuego eterno para evitar cualquier alumno enfermo.

Pasé de largo a las acumulaciones de alumnos de diversos años excitados hablando en voz baja de alguna estupidez adolescente y suspiré internamente al ver un papel llamativamente pegado en el panel de la sala común. Me dejé llevar por mis pies hasta donde estaba el panel y leí con inusitado interés su contenido:

_Estimados Alumnos:_

_He de traer a su atención que el día 10 de noviembre se presentara en Hogwarts una nueva iniciativa; habrá un baile de Disfraces._

_El baile será en honor a los estudiantes Muggles…_

Separé la vista del papel y me fui a paso lento en dirección a mi habitación. En Slytherin, los mayores de 15 años poseen habitaciones separadas. Para respetar su "intimidad".

Ya encerrado en mis aposentos y tirado sobre mi cama con edredón verde, mi mente empezó a trabajar.

Ya estaba harto de la gente burlándose de mi aspecto y de mi inteligencia. Según lo que había leído sobre costumbres mágicas, un heredero de familia como yo debía ser social y atrayente para poder formar alianzas con otras familias. Un heredero debía de ampliar el nombre de la familia, no bajarlo.

No debía juntarme solo con los dos perritos que se consideraban mis amigos. Debía de ir y juntarme con otras familias influyentes.

Aparte, a lo mejor ahora podía aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle a Nick Harrison si podría invitarlo a salir. Sí, todo sería perfecto así.

Pero lo primero era el cambio de look…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Listo!. Dejen Reviews y criticas con sus opiniones en ellas.

^.^


End file.
